Belmont Park (LIRR station)
Belmont Park is a seasonal-use Long Island Rail Road station on the grounds of the Belmont Park racetrack in Elmont, New York. The station is open and train service is operated only during the racing seasons of Belmont Park. The station is a terminus of a spur line that lies south of and between the Queens Village and Bellerose stations on the Main Line/Hempstead Branch. In consistency with the names of other lines and branches of the LIRR, the spur line is called the Belmont Park Branch. Unlike the rest of the track, the Belmont Park train station is part of a small sliver of Belmont property (including some parking) that crosses into Queens County. The racing complex is located in Nassau County. Also, unlike the rest of the LIRR system, the Belmont Park station is the only low-platform station, with permanently fixed steps installed to allow passengers to exit LIRR cars designed for high platform use. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Belmont_Park_(LIRR_station)&action=edit&section=1 edit Service On racing days, the Long Island Rail Road operates two trains to and from Belmont Park. One train originates and terminates at Pennsylvania Station with a stop at Woodside. Service for Belmont Park operates express to and from Jamaica, where connections are available to City Terminal Zone trains as well as service to other LIRR stations.[1] The average daily ridership for the station is 100.[2] Train service is substantially increased on the day of the Belmont Stakes, with a total of 18 trains departing from Pennsylvania Station to Belmont Park between 10 am and 4 pm. Returning trains begin departing Belmont Park at 4 pm and service is increased to departures at a frequency of every 15 minutes between 6:30 pm and 9 pm.[3] The New York & Atlantic Railway serves the park twice a week, delivering boxcars loaded with feed for the park's horses.[4] The LIRR also stores its own gondolas, hoppers and flatcars used in work train service at the Belmont Park station. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Belmont_Park_(LIRR_station)&action=edit&section=2 edit History When Belmont Park opened on May 4, 1905, about 19,000 passengers—nearly half of all attendees—took the railroad to the racetrack on opening day.[5][6] The first electric trains to Belmont Park ran on October 2, 1905, the opening day of the fall meet.[7] The original station was located south of Hempstead Turnpike; the present terminal north of Hempstead Turnpike was opened in 1957.[8][9] When the spring 2009 meet began on April 29, 2009, the MTA halted daily service to Belmont Park station due to insufficient funding in the MTA's budget.[10]. The New York Racing Association provided shuttle bus service from the Queens Village station to Belmont Park; the N6, Q2 and Q110 also offered alternate service.[10][11] On May 28, 2009, Belmont Park service resumed per the MTA board's approval as the New York State legislature passed a funding plan for the MTA.[12][13] This was the only service reduction enacted as part of the MTA's 2009 "doomsday" budget.[12] Regular service to Belmont Park has been suspended for 2010 and trains will only operate on June 4th and 5th during the weekend of the Belmont Stakes. On other racing days, the New York Racing Association will provide shuttle bus service between the racetrack and the Queens Village station.[14][15]